Despedida! Eu amo você!
by Bibelo
Summary: Depois de muito tempo, resolvi desabafar todos os meus sentimentos; as dores e mágoas que vivi nesses três anos desde a criação e o desmembramento do Time 7 estão escritas aqui, nesta carta encaminhada a você, Sasuke-kun. Leia com carinho, pois nela estão despejados todos os meus sentimentos mais puros e profundos. Nela está embrulhado meu coração. [oneshot SasuSaku]


Boa Noite SasuSakus! Hoje vim aqui com uma OneShot que explica bem os sentimentos de Sakura. Espero que gostem bastante.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Todos os momentos citados acontecem no anime/mangá, ou seja, são exclusivos de M. Mashimoto, somente os usei para a fanfic;

classificação Livre;

Divirtam-se.

Talvez haja continuação com a versão do Sasuke, ainda não foi definido.

**BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

**#CAPITULO ÚNICO**

**Escrito por Barbara**

_**"Era doloroso pensar no passado. Pensar no éramos ao invés do somos."**_

**SasuSaku**

* * *

É diferente.

Não importa o quanto me pressionem sobre minhas decisões ou minhas agonias, tudo o que importa é o que sinto por detrás de meus atos. Não é um simples amor de criança, onde andamos de mãos dadas, nos abraçamos, e gritamos para Deus e o mundo que estamos juntos. Como eu disse, é diferente, _é real_.

Não que antes não fosse, mas quando se passa muito tempo longe de uma pessoa conseguimos apurar verdadeiramente aqueles sentimentos presos no fundo d'alma, resgatando o pouco que havia do amor de quando mais novos.

Uma vez disseram à mim: _"Não sofra por um amor não correspondido"_. Sabe, isso é engraçado, nunca achei que não fosse correspondido. Podem até me dizer que nunca achamos ser, e é verdade; o amor é uma arma poderosa, pode iludir tão facilmente nossa mente que fechamos nossos olhos para o mundo real. Entretanto, eu estou acordada — sempre estive.

Lembro-me da primeira vez em que conversamos de verdade, quando formamos o Time 7 para a prova de admissão do Kakashi-sensei. E mesmo naquele dia, naquela primeira conversa, ainda que eu ouvisse aquela palavra tão dolorosa saindo de seus lábios — e ao mesmo tempo tão significante — eu sabia que era precipitado.

Não adianta me virem com conversa fiada, sei bem que ele estava irritado. Eu ainda era criança; burra, ignorante e alienada do que acontecia entre meus dois parceiros — isso soou bem gay, mas tudo bem —, o que causou o mau entendido inicial.

Se eu tivesse ligado a questão do Sasuke e do Naruto serem órfãos, com certeza não teria dado aquela imensa gafe. Eu sei que eu errei, e muito feio, mas naquela época não sentia nenhuma compaixão pelo Naruto para querer reparar ou ao menos entender meu erro, nenhuma igual sinto agora.

Não que essa compaixão tenha se transformado em algo mais. Não nego que já tentei me apaixonar pelo Naruto, mas sabe quando aquele ato se torna tão... _impossível?_ Ele é como um irmão mais velho para mim, já o Sasuke, bom, é minha alma gêmea.

Lembro-me também de outro fato, quando fomos até o País das Ondas escoltando aquele construtor onde fomos atacados por Zabuza e Haku; Sasuke quase morreu em combate. Acho que aquela dor foi imensamente terrível para ser presenciada por uma criança — sim, criança, eu não passava disso —, mas hoje em dia eu penso que aquilo não foi nada, não foi dor _nenhuma!_

Novamente eu digo: crianças, amor inocente, paixão fogosa instigada pelo simples: _Eu gosto de você_. Era isso que eu era, não há fato que mude isso, mas hoje eu vejo, que realmente o momento mais tenebroso para mim foi vê-lo novamente, depois dele ir embora. Foi como se várias borboletas entrassem em guerra em minha barriga tentando furiosamente saírem atrás do que as atiçou. Por Deus, eu me senti horrivelmente bem.

No dia em que ele foi embora, naquela madrugada gélida em que tive de dar adeus àquela pessoa que amava, me arrependi amargamente de não ter levado Naruto comigo. Talvez — só talvez — ele o tivesse impedido de ir embora junto do Quinteto do Som.

Ainda que esse tivesse sido um dia odiado por mim, eu pude, pela primeira vez, dizer aqueles três palavrinhas que tanto embolavam em minha garganta num nó muito bem atado pela vergonha, um: _Eu te amo_, com todas as palavras, letras e sílabas existentes em sua formação. O jeito que ele me olhou ao dizer novamente, a mesma coisa que me disse na primeira vez que conversamos — ironicamente no mesmo local em que nos despedimos —: **"Você realmente é irritante!"**

Ele não me olhou com o ódio da primeira vez, me olhou com _ternura_. Uma doce e maravilhosa ternura que me deixou muda e surpresa. Como eu queria ter vivido aquele momento pelo resto de minha vida, mas como felicidade de pobre dura pouco, a hora do adeus chegou e tivemos de nos despedir.

Assim, passei dois anos sem Sasuke, dois anos me dedicando cem por cento em Ninjutsu médico para conseguir esquecer das amarguras. Eu precisava esquecê-lo, precisava ficar forte de mente e alma para regatá-lo; precisava de um sopro.

Quando Naruto retornou daquela viagem com Jiraya, eu consegui sentir uma parte de meu peito ser reconstituída. Pode não ter sido pelo amor, mas sim pela amizade forte e vitalícia.

Um ponto marcante pra mim foi o Sai. Assumo que não gostei dele de primeira. AH!, mas isso foi fácil de descobrir, já que eu queria quebrar a cabeça dele ao meio quando me chamou de vadia. ÔH, sorrisinho falto do capeta. Outra coisa que me irritava nele é a sensação que eu tinha de estarem tentando substituir o Sasuke por aquele rapaz estranhamente familiar com o Uchiha.

—CRENDEUSPAI, SAKURA, ESTÁ LOUCA?

Não, esperem, o que eu quis dizer é que ele era quieto, na dele, moreno, foi só uma comparação a primeira vista, relaxem.

Mas foi por causa dele que pude me reencontrar com o Sasuke. A primeira a fazer isso. Foi uma dádiva tremenda que, até hoje, sinto meus pelos se arrepiarem pela lembrança. Ele estava lá, formoso, mais alto, com um corpo de dar inveja — não que ele já não fosse de morrer —, mas totalmente frio.

Não tive a chance de me confrontar com ele, mas agradeço por não ter tido de o fazer. Sei que eu poderia muito bem mostrar meus poderes para ele, indicando que não sou mais inútil, mas pra que? Para ele me ignorar como sempre? Eu prefiro mostrar à ele em um momento em que estejamos lado a lado novamente; time 7 reunido.

Infelizmente não passa de um sonho.

Outro momento em que nos reencontramos foi quando eu "planejei" matar o Sasuke. Sim, podem rir, porque eu nunca faria isso — como podem ver não o fiz. Eu queria o vê-lo novamente, mas também queria acabar com toda aquela lenga lenga. O pior de tudo foi ver ele quase matar sua companheira, coisa que nunca imaginei que viria do Sasuke.

Ele me pediu para substituí-la, já que eu era ninja médica também. Como cargas d'água ele sabia? Tá, ele provavelmente tem informantes, mas eu fiquei em choque.

Olha, ratifico que eu nunca o mataria, mas ele _já_ tentou me matar.

Ainda que eu tivesse sido salva pelo Kakashi-sensei, aquilo doeu. Ele realmente tentou me matar, e teria conseguido. Como eu fui estúpida. Idiota e ignorante. As vezes sinto ódio de mim mesma. Pensei que ele ainda fosse o mesmo Sasuke de quando menores, que sempre estava lá para me proteger. Por Deus, Sakura, ele tentou atravessar seu peito com o Chidori!

Acho que se não fosse pelo Naruto ou Kakashi, eu já estaria morta, e justamente morta pelas suas mãos. Sim, Sasuke Uchiha, _suas mãos._

Por que mudei de foco a minha narração? Porque agora me dirijo a você.

Sabe, tudo o que eu escrevi aqui em cima é um modo meu para desabafar, para tentar te mostrar o que eu senti em cada momento que pude passar ao seu lado. Cada dor, cada amor, cada pesar, misturados no fundo de meu coração.

Ainda que eu tivesse desabafado para o "nada", esse nada é a única coisa que me escuta sem me julgar, me xingar, rogar por mim, _por nós._

Sasuke, eu — todas as noites desde que você se foi — gosto de observar o céu; ver as estrelas brilhando no negro da noite, ou a chuva caindo minguante nos telhados das casas, e até mesmo na lua. Acho que ela é a que mais me marcou.

Quando você foi embora era uma noite lunar, como hoje — justamente quando resolvo cuspir meu desabafo — e como em vários dias do ano. Me lembra você; suas palavras, seus atos, seu olhar. Terno, satisfeito.

Era doloroso pensar no passado. Pensar no éramos ao invés do **somos.** Acredite, sempre que eu sentava no parapeito de minha janela e olhava bem aquela lua sorrindo-me arteira, eu desabava em lágrimas desoladoras.

Por Deus, Sasuke-kun, eu te amo muito. Um amor que chega a doer a alma.

Não me arrependo de te amar, me arrependo por não conseguir retirar você do buraco que você mesmo cavou; me arrependo de não poder trazê-lo para a luz novamente. E além disso, depois de tudo, não consigo mais acreditar em suas palavras, em seus atos, em suas mordomias. Sei que são tudo atos e palavras vazias, por isso — _meu amor_ — peço para que leia com carinho e que contorne os borrões feitos pelas minhas lágrimas que chegaram a enrugar a folha, e que sinta o que eu sinto.

Eu te amo muito, e nada do que faça ou diga mudará isso. Portanto, ratifico:

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Seis vezes, igual o número que representa o amor. Onde à sentimentos, ciúmes, fidelidade e esperança.

Ainda que tenhamos de lutar um contra o outro nessa guerra iniciada agora, lutarei contra você à favor de meu País, com uma dor lasciva em meu peito. Uma dor que só você poderá amparar.

Sinto por tudo.

E sinto ainda mais por não ter insistido mais em você, mas me diga, Sasuke-kun, você também me ama?

De sua irritante,

— **Sakura Haruno.**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Boa Semana a todos que leram.**

**Se gostaram, e se quiserem o capitulo do Sasuke, por favor, deixem um comentário ;)**

**beijos e mordidas 3**


End file.
